Saturn Bomberman
|dates = }} Saturn Bomberman is a video game for the Sega Saturn. It's the first Bomberman game to feature up to 10 players in multiplayer. Story As taken from the English manual: "The Fuse Is Lit It was just another seemingly routine day for Bomberman. While flying on patrol, looking for threats to the sanctity of peace that the world so enjoyed, Bomberman stumbled upon something that could potentially throw it all into shambles. Deep in the tangled underbrush of the rainforest, a glint caught Bomberman's keen eye. Rising from the green depths, the Crystal Tower loomed. But the crystals which held the horrible monster Crator inside the tower were missing, and so was Crator. Then a radio message crackled into the cockpit. It was Dr. I... "Bomberman, Mr Meanie (Mujoe in Japan) has unleashed Crator and is using his powers to conquer the world! You must get the crystals back before it's too late! The MeanieLand Amusement Park is their secret base. Please hurry!" It is up to Bomberman to regain control of the crystals and restore order to a crumbling planet, crushing the evil Mr. Meanie along the way. With that, a new chapter in the fight between good and bad begins..." Gameplay The player must defeat all the enemies in each stage to advance to the goal. This game introduces dinosaurs called Tyras that can be ridden on and offer special abilities. The dinosaurs come in five different colors: * Purple Dinosaur: This dinosaur emits ultrasonic waves to explode bombs and reveal the contents of soft (bombable) blocks. His ultrasonic waves grow as he grows bigger. * Blue Dinosaur: This dinosaur can kick bombs over objects. His kicking ability grows as he grows bigger. * Green Dinosaur: This dinosaur sprints down the line until stopped by an obstacle. As he gets bigger, he becomes faster and gains the ability to stop running and make turns while running. * Yellow Dinosaur: This dinosaur can stop your opponents in their tracks with his roar. His roar range grows as he grows. His roar causes other players to drop powerups * Pink Dinosaur: This dinosaur can jump over soft blocks. When grown, he can also jump over hard blocks, and jump further distances. Modes *Story Mode - the player must destroy all the red towers on the screen and reach the exit to advance *Battle Mode - challenge friends in multiplayer *Master Mode - defeat the enemies and earn the highest score possible *Online Mode - compete against other players online Characters The game features characters from other Hudson titles. *White Bomberman *Black Bomberman *Honey *Kotetsu *Bonk *Milion *Kabuki Danjyuro *Master Higgins (Chin) *Manjimaru (Tengai Makyou II: Manjimaru) *Kinu *Crator 'Secret Characters' *Manto *Yuna Kagurazuka (Galaxy Fraulein Yuna) World 1 (Amusement Land) *'Enemies' **Panda **Clown **Mouse **Hige Hige Bandit **Blob **Firework **Crocodile **Shark World 2 (Samurai World) *'Enemies' **Praying Mantis **Chick **Worm **Beetle **Hige Hige Bandit **Temple Tank **Miko **Buzz Saw World 3 (Western World) *'Enemies' **Scorpion **Gun Walker **Witch **Axeman **Mole **Caterpillar **Bat **Hige Hige Bandit World 4 (Snow World) World 5 (Prehistoric World) *'Enemies' **Dinosaur **Frilled-lizard **Fruity **Hige Hige Bandit Boss Characters Castle Joe J Ninja Rodeon Egg-Birdon Crazy Crator Giant Robot about Mujoe Dr Mechadoc and Hige hige Bandits Mega Mechadoctor Gallery Saturn Bomberman US Box.jpg|US Box Saturn Bomberman EU Box.jpg|EU Box SB Title.png|Title Loading Screen.png|Loading Screen Options.png|Options Screen Multiplayer Options.png|Multiplayer Options SB Character Select.png|Character Select Screen SB Gameplay.png|Story Mode Gameplay SB MM Gameplay.png|Master Mode Gameplay Novice Bomber.png|Novice Bomber Grade Next Floor.png|Floor Clear Rankings.png|Master Mode Rankings SB MM .png|Master Mode Opening Sequence SB MM 2.png|Master Mode Ending Sequence 20.png|Scene from the Story SB Opening.png|Scene from the Opening de:Saturn Bomberman Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games